theabbyleedancecompanyfandomcom-20200215-history
Groups/Lines/Productions
The following is a list of groups, lines, and productions performed by members of the ALDC. Each ALDC company is divided into Mini (ages 8 & under), Junior (ages 9-11), Teen (ages 12-14), and Senior (ages 15-19). Within each age division, there are elite competition groups and regular competition groups. The regular groups include the Broadway Babies/Tiny Tots (ages 2-4), Hot Shots (age 5-7, minis), and Big Shots (Age 9-11, juniors). At the bottom of this page, there is a gallery of group shots from the annual ALDC photoshoots. 1994 Performance Company 1996 1997 1999 Recreational Company 2001 Elite Company 2002 Elite Company 2003 Elite Company 2004 Recreational Company Elite Company 2005 Performance Company unknown title - unknown genre - Paige Hyland, Chloe Lukasiak, and others (period-themed; short-sleeved black tops with silver sequins at collar and sleeve cuffs, glittery skirt, and pink hair scarf/ribbon) Body Shop? Elite Company 2006 Performance Company Elite Company 2007 Elite Company 2008 Elite Company 2009 Elite Company 2010 Elite Company 2011 Elite Company “Dance Moms” Elite Competition Team 2012 Recreational Company Elite Company “Dance Moms” Elite Competition Team 2013 Recreational Company Elite Company “Dance Moms” Elite Competition Team 2014 Recreational Company Performance Company Elite Company “Dance Moms” Elite Competition Team 2015 Performance Company Elite Company ”Dance Moms” Elite Competition Team 2016 Recreational Company Elite Company "Dance Moms" Elite Competition Team 2017 Elite Company 2018 Elite Company 2019 Elite Company “Dance Moms” Elite Competition Team Unknown Years and Titles * unknown title - jazz - with Veronica Buccilli, Brittany Markle, Gianna Martello, and Jennine Wedge - 2004 or earlier (According to Brittany‘s Instagram, this dance involved 26 razor scooters. For costumes, they wore ski goggles, red spiky-haired wigs, and a black and white checkered top with red short sleeves. The music was “Middle of the Road” by The Pretenders.) * “5 Guys Named Moe” - tap - with Brittany Markle and 4 others * unknown title - unknown genre - with Veronica Buccilli, Brittany Markle, Gianna Martello, Kaitlyn Reiser, and at least 2 others - 2001-2004 (According to Brittany’s Instagram and the photo she shared, this dance had a butterfly/metamorphosis theme.) Gallery C12944D9-0C4E-4699-AD01-EEA06CFF2A4C.jpeg|? Seniors - unknown ballet BEF2E82D-C32C-4BFE-A43D-A655AC83D175.jpeg|2004 Broadway Babies - “Bunny Jamboree” F13FC352-CFFE-4CB6-A07D-2A04669A56A3.jpeg|2005 Juniors - unknown 7C83A015-1D94-4BDF-BD6B-7DF64A0592AC.jpeg|2005 Teens - unknown 7F0F3894-DAEE-48B5-A1EE-D58FBAD785D6.jpeg|2006 Broadway Babies - “Sleigh Ride” 1171997C-446B-4FDB-BFB1-148D21FF1EC6.jpeg|2008 Juniors - “Wheel of Fortune” 172CC25B-A923-4833-BE3F-7A1575EB736F.jpeg|2009 Juniors - “Doll” 4A57A457-962B-4828-AFF3-13B206F2B969.jpeg|2009 Seniors - “Crossroads” E3600441-7CF5-46C3-B2CA-7606A6472B67.jpeg 43379BAA-8273-4367-BD9E-D796246D5CD6.jpeg|2010 Teens - “Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy” A238FDF2-317B-411B-9DED-ADF620E21851.jpeg|2010 Seniors - “Be Italian” 154972FB-35F6-4AEE-8446-9A32391353BA.jpeg|2011 Teens - “Bench” 39DE2BDC-8E46-4EC2-B9C8-4EE39B38F18D.jpeg 6B9F4241-EE91-4B76-972C-E5DBAD61B5CA.png|2012 Minis - “Putting on the Ritz” IMG 7569.JPG|2012 Junior Elites - "Born to Dance" F13D86B7-BB12-4FC3-8816-457F46042AED.png|2013 Minis - “Cotton Eyed Joe” DFB9853F-7394-4CA5-9CC7-DA2391CF83A8.jpeg|2013 Juniors, Teens, and Seniors - “American Dream” 55F3D6A7-B5EE-4475-869E-106C215EDC77.jpeg|2013 Juniors, Teens, and Seniors - “Reign Dance” 8A2455E6-D0FA-4AF1-BF25-61003686E7C7.jpeg 6AF0FA0B-AB15-4C4C-996C-D4A80184E14A.jpeg|2013 Seniors - “King Porter Stomp” C2E7AD42-0DF3-4152-B82B-4C35452B5771.jpeg|2013 Seniors - “Maestro” C1A945CA-AAD7-42CD-ADAF-8B79958CAD2F.jpeg|2013 Seniors - “Red Carpet” 323ACCFB-5A06-4CCC-ABC2-7C952ED4F6DC.jpeg|2015 Juniors - “Dollhouse” E43E74BD-553D-44D8-9502-A2D0E9ACEF41.jpeg|2015 Juniors - “Get Here” BE9FF359-D011-4CD4-AFD3-8A9918DEFA51.jpeg|2015 Teens - “Love” 7B94AD7C-D91D-457E-B4F3-5E934B8B11BC.jpeg|2015 Teens and Seniors - “Everybody Goes” CA361478-2837-4FB9-8B05-F21EB9FEDA3C.jpeg|2016 Juniors - “The Remembering” 2985DC8F-A44C-4B65-8E7D-D6414473EE54.jpeg|2016 Juniors - “Sixth Sense” 3547260B-BB46-40E8-9E98-2CB3F23BDE02.jpeg|2016 Juniors - “Spare Change” EC006AA2-49E0-44B9-B744-F02635EE4CB0.jpeg|2016 Juniors - “Feet Don't Fail Me Now” 766918D1-ED39-4B69-93C3-986EAEE13C85.jpeg|2016 Juniors - “I Heard It Through the Grapevine” A7E71AA9-6DC8-42D9-AB85-31E415F797DB.jpeg|unknown group (2008 or 2009) References Category:Dances